One-Shots SongFics
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: A bunch of one-shots songfics. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

One-shots SongFics

Chapter 1: Peddie

**Hey guys! I am going to try and do a song fiction a different way. I am putting them into a story though. I hope you like this! I do not own House of Anubis or Taylor Swifts song Sparks Fly.**

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'

I love Eddie. There I said it. I just don't know what to do. I mean he comes on as the flirty type. The guy that hits on every girl. Also me, Patricia, has NEVER liked anyone like this before.

But I kinda know that I won't get far  
And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

He came right by me and kissed me. I pulled away.

"I don't know Eddie." I said and ran to my room.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. Eddie came in. I quickly whipped away the tears.

"What." I snapped.

"What's wrong yacker?" he asked.

"Are you really asking me this?" I asked.

"Yes. I am." he said. He looked me straight in the eyes.

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...

Don't look in his eyes. It will distract you. He is a player Patricia.

"I like you Patricia. I would never hurt you. I promise. I may seem like a bad guy, but I am a good person. Please. Go out with me." he begged.

"Yes." I said. He leaned in and kissed me passionately.

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I have never felt this strongly about anyone. Ever. He is the one. I just hope I can keep him in my arms. I want him to be the type of guy that I can talk to if I need someone. I know I can.

I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.

We are still kissing. I run my fingers through his hair. My heart is beating very fast. We stop for a moment and go onto my bed. We make out some more. He stopped kissing for a moment.

"I will never hurt you. You are mine Patricia." he said. We continued kissing.

Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  


Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

"I love you Patricia." he said.

"I love you to." I replied.

And the sparks fly...  
Oh, baby, smile...  
And the sparks fly...

**So how did you like it? Was it terrible? I tried my best. Please leave a review on a song and couple you would like me to do. Thank you!**

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: What Makes You Beautiful

Chapter 2: What Makes You Beautiful

**Hey! Here is another song fic! I hope you like it! I do not own House of Anubis, the song or Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2. One Direction owns that! Please review!**

**Fabian's POV: **

I am hanging out in Amber and Nina's room. Except it is just Nina and I. She is getting ready for our night out. We are going to the movies.

"I look horrible." Nina stated.

"No Nina you don't." I announced.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough

"Thank you but I do. I don't know why." she stated. I got up off her bed, and went towards where she was which was by Amber's tall mirror. I turned her around and kissed her passionately. We pulled apart.

"You are beautiful." I stated.

"Let's go downstairs." Nina said. I nodded and we headed into the living room where everyone else was.

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you,

"Wow Nina. You look so pretty!" Amber squealed.

"Thanks." Nina blushed.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  


You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful

"Where are you guys going?" Mara questioned.

"We are going to the movies." I replied.

"Cool what are you guys going to see?" Joy questioned. She is now dating Mick. Amber calls them Moy.

"Breaking Dawn Part 2." Nina exclaimed. Joy squealed. Did Nina have to tell her that.

"You have got to tell me all about it when you get back." Joy stated.

"I will." Nina laughed. I love her laugh. There was a beep outside which indicated that our cab has arrived.

"Come on Nina." I said. She nodded.

"Have fun you guys." Mick said.

"Thanks we will." I replied. We then waved and headed into the taxi. We got their in fifteen minutes and I paid the cab.

So c-come on,  
You got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right,  
I put it in a song,  
I don't know why,  
You're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

We walked in and went to the counter.

"Hi. How can I help you today?" the lady who worked behind the desk asked.

"We pre-ordered tickets to Twilight Breaking Dawn." I stated and handed her my credit card. She took the credit card and swiped it. She clicked something and handed us two tickets. I took them and then she handed me my credit card.

"Thank you and enjoy the movie." she exclaimed. She was perky. We then walked to the concession stand and ordered popcorn and soda. We went towards theater 3 and I handed the guy our tickets. He ripped the part he was supposed to and handed it to me. I put it them in my pocket.

"Third theater on the left. Enjoy the movie." he said.

"Thank you!" Nina and I said in unison and headed into the theater. We sat down and put our drinks in the cup holder and I held the popcorn. We turned our phones off and began eating the popcorn. The commercials came on. The commercials ended within five minutes and the movie began. We finished the popcorn in like ten minutes and I put it down. I took Nina's hand and she leaned her head into my shoulder. I love her so much.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,

Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

It is really good. I love this movie. Obviously I love Nina more. I looked down and saw Nina smiling.

That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na 

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

The movie ended in about an hour and fifty six minutes. We headed outside and waited for the cab. The cab arrived I n ten minutes. We got into the cab and headed back to the house. We got to the house and I paid the cab driver and we got out. I paid him and then took her hand and helped her out.

"Thank you!" Nina exclaimed and the cab driver nodded. He drove away. We started walking but I stopped Nina.

"Would you care to dance before we head inside?" I asked. She smiled.

"There is no music." she laughed.

"So. We don't need music." I replied. She laughed and put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around

You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know,

Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
Oh oh,

We stopped dancing.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you to." she exclaimed and we leaned in to kiss. We pulled apart and headed inside. She is the one.

That's what makes you beautiful

**So how was it? I am a huge fan of One Direction and I am loving there new album. Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Also what song and couple would you like me to do next. Thanks! Don't forget to review!  
-Sammi**


End file.
